Rivalry
by Ritter Sport
Summary: UFO Baby.An old friend appears, causing a bit of trouble in Heiomachi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the Characters of UFO Baby they all belong toKawamura Mika

Notes: I know, this anime is currently showing in the Philippines. I have completely fallen in love with this anime and i couldnt help myself to write a fic about the romance between Kanata and Miyu! It was very hard for me to find just a little information about this anime, since there are just very little websites about this. And most sites were sweatdrop In italian. Which I really dont understand, since this anime is Japanese? So why on earth are there so many Italian sites about UFO baby? sweatdrop

All characters will be aged 16, for the fact that they might be more mature and can handle the concept of 'love' much better rather than if they would be younger. And besides, sweatdrop I really have no idea how old they are in the anime. Anywho! I hope that at least some people will read this fic, seeing that most of my _Kababayans_ did super well in the Hunterxhunter archive. So I hope, us filipinos (or half, since I'm half) will unite here! Also those non-filipinos, I hope you guys like this fic! Also,

It really shocked me to see no archive for this fic, so it really was about time that somebody would write a fic about this anime! So here I am! I hope that all of you will enjoy this fic! Now, how wbout we start? Ne?

Chapter 1 **"I ****hate you"**

16-year old Kouduki Miyu glowered at the brown haired teen. Tightening her hold on the glass at the point where it might break, she sent the boy a final death glare before slaming down the glass and stomping out the dining room without another word.

"I _hate_ you," she hissed at the teen, as soft tears slowly rolled down her cheeks which went unnoticed to everyone.

16-year old Saionji Kanata showed no change in facial expression as he watched his housemate storm out of the house, obviously skiping breakfast and heading to school without him. Still feeling quite angered at the blonde he lowered himself to sit at the dining table to eat his breakfast. Ignoring the alien baby Lou's cries, he reached out for his chopsticks.

Sitter-pet Baumiau's eyes glazed over with worry as Kanata silently ate breakfast. Once again, an early morning arguement had expolded between the two teens living in the Saionji household, however this time the arguement seemed more heated than ever. He switched his attention to his charge baby Lou, who still cried loudly due to the fact that his assumed earthly 'mother' Miyu had stormed off without much word to him. "Do you think it was wise to lash out at Miyu like that?" he asked tentatively eyeing Kanata who quickly finished off his breakfast.

"It was her fault after all," mumbled Kanata, drinking some green tea. "She shouldn't have done that,"

Baumiau sighed softly, sometimes the kind hearted Kanata seemed to amaze him on how cold hearted he could be towards the blonde girl. His eyes quickly fell towards the empty space next to the still crying baby Lou and the slowly turning cold rice. "She should have at least eaten breakfast," he murmured while trying to shoote the crying baby. "She might get sick,"

"That's her problem,"

Baby Lou made no move to eat anything given to him by Baumiau, instead he would just continue to cry softly. It greatly disturbed him to see his earthly parents fight and argue. Though not quite being able to understand what had happened early that morning, he sure felt hurt to see Miyu just storm out the house with tears in her eyes.

With Miyu

Slowly making her way towards her school, Miyu couldn't help but let small tears roll down her cheeks. It hurt her so much to fight with Kanata, though it always seemed inevitable not to fight with him. _'He's such a jerk,'_ she mused, sniffling softly. She did promise herself not to fight with the boy, partly because of Baby Lou who looked up to them as his parents. It would not be right to fight infront of the young alien infant, since they did take the responsiblity to be his parents so long until his real parents from planet Otto would arrive. Aside from that, she actually wished they could stop fighting, for the fact that she did take a slow liking into the son of the buddhist. Though what he said to her early that morning just shattered his picture into a million of tiny pieces.

Frowning softly, Miyu wiped the tears from her face as she was slowly entering the campus area. _'Kanata is such a jerk, i dont see what Christine sees in him,'_ she thought, brushing some tears from her face.

"It's still very early,", she said, entering the campus gates and seeing the empty court. Feeling her stomach grumble loudly in need of food, she sweatdropped. _'Perhaps I should eat something,'_

Deciding to buy something edible at the nearby canteen, Miyu quickly headed towards the canteen in hopes to answer her stomach's call and to wipe out Kanata's harsh words. Leaving her mind blank, she quickly purchased a sandwich and a carton of juice from the canteen. Making her way towards her classroom, she faintly hoped that no one had yet arrived. Sighing softly, Miyu slowly made her way through the still empty classroom and sat down at her usual seat near the window. _'He just went too far,'_ She thought, eating the sandwich slowly. _'Too far,'_ Another set of fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, hitting the light brown surface of her table.

Flashback

_"Miyu did you use the last egg yesterday? I asked Baumiau, and he said that he didn't use it. Did you?" asked Kanata early that morning from the kitchen, busy making breakfast._

_Miyu appeared into the kitchen, with a giggling baby Lou in her arms. A sheepish look crossed her face and walked up to Kanata. "Baby Lou broke it yesterday, that's why I had to bathe him again yesterday," she answered as Lou giggled softly. Seeing a frown cross Kanata's face, she faintly wondered if he was upset over the egg. "Gomen,"_

_Kanata frowned, "How could you be so careless? I thought you were watching over Lou, it turns out you didn't," he said, frying some baccon and sausage._

_A vein popped up on Miyu's forehead and a scowl appeared on her face. Immediately baby Lou stopped giggling and quickly began to look back and forth between the two teens. "Are you telling me that I am not doing my job?!"_

_An emotionless mask appeared on Kanata's face, as he placed the sausage and baccon on a plate. "I'm just saying you're very careless,"_

_Miyu's scowl deepened, as she followed Kanata into the dining area. Placing the confussed Baby Lou down near the table and ignoring Baumiau's rants of not having any egg, she glared at the silent Kanata. "I'm careless?!" she repeated._

_"Yes, Careless,"_

_"**Careless?!**"_

_"Would you stop repeating yourself? You sound like a parrot,"_

_"Well, it wasn't my fault that the refrigerator door was left open! You forgot to close it!" snapped Miyu, glowering at the calm Kanata._

_"You should have watched Lou! If you watched him then he wouldn't have played with the egg!" retorted Kanata, getting angrier by the minute. He sent the glowering Miyu a death glare._

_Baumiau sweatdropped, as he watched the two make a huge fuss over the egg. Very slowly, their squabling turned into a heated arguement, and soon both were pointing finers and shouting at the top of thier lungs. Soon, both were argueing practically over everything that either one had done wrong over the past months. He sweatdropped as he saw Miyu getting ready to strangle Kanata. "It's just an egg," he mumbled, though going completely unnoticed by the two. By that time, baby Lou began to cry hysterically as he was being pointed at over a thousand times already, again Baumiau sweatdropped._

_"Well it was your fault that you ruined my new clothes!" snapped Miyu, flaing her arms a little. She accidentally tipped over her glass of water, causing its contents to spill over and drip over the table and onto her skirt. Sending a death glare at the scowling boy, she sighed in annoyance and wondered why her day had turned out this bad._

_"Look now what you did! Your uniform is wet! All because your so careless!" said Kanata._

_Growling softly, Miyu looked up sharply at the scowling boy, "Why the hell you you care?!" she shouted loudly, finally having enough of all his reprimanding a bout everything she had done wrong. True, he always did everything way much better than her, but did he always have to look down to her as if she were a failure?! "It's not like you care! Will you just put a cork in it already?! Dammit!"_

_A shocked expression crossed Kanata's face as he heard Miyu swear at him. It was the first time she ever did that in front of him, yet alone in front of anybody. Getting back to his senses, he glared at the blonde and quickly answered harshy. "You're right! I dont care! I dont think anybody cares about you! You are just a stupid, ditzy, blonde airhead! Who is completely careless!"_

_Hurt flashed in Miyu's eyes, however it was quickly replaced with anger. Grabbing the turned glass thightly at the point where it might break, she glared at the boy. Though pain rushed through her because of what he had said, she would never give him the satisfaction to show him that she was hurt. Slamming down the glass on the table, she quickly stood up and grabbed her school bag and rushed out the house._

_"I **hate** you"_

End of Flasback

Sighing softly, Miyu stood up and moved towards the trash can to throw away the carton of juice and the wraper of the sandwhich. Sitting back down by her desk, she blankly stared out the window , watching the herds of students march into the campus. Ignoring the tears that rolled down her cheeks, she just kept staring out the window. _'I wont forgive him that soon,'_ she thought bitterly as the feeling of hurt and pain came back to her. Sighing softly, she reached out and touched her face. Pulling out her hankerchief and pocket mirror, she began to examine her relfection. Sighing once again as she saw her face all blotchy and red, she futily tried to wipe away any signs of her crying. _'I **Hate** him',_

Feeling slightly tired, Miyu folded her arms on her desk and placed her head on them. Trying hard to wipe away the painful feeling, she closed her eyes and willed herself to be strong. _'And to think there was a time that I actually liked him,'_ she thought, mentally laughing. _'He's just an self-centered, egoistic, jerk. Damn...why can't I stop thinking about him?!'_

Miyu heard the classroom door open, and the loud chatter of her classmates. Still keeping her head on her desk, she ignored the series of 'good mornings' sent her way. Sighing softly, she closed her eyes once again and willed herself not to break down and cry in front of everybody. _'Remember, you're just the happy-go-lucky blonde airhead, that you are._

"Miyu? Are you alright?" asked Nanami, poking her blonde haired friend softly on the shoulder.

"Good Morning Miyu!" chirped Aya clasping her hands together and sitting down behind the desk of Miyu. Upon seeing thier blonde haired friend give no response, a worried expression clouded over both girls. "Miyu?"

Sighing softly, Miyu pulled her head off the desk and eyed her two friends. "Good Morning," she mumbled, rather lifelessly.

Nanamii gasped softly and eyed Miyu skeptically. "Have you been crying?"

"It looks like you've been crying," added Aya, taking in Miyu's slightly puffy and red eyes.

Miyu mentally cursed herself for not taking a better lok at herself and smiled at both of them. Pulling on a cheery expression, she waved her hand and giggled softly. "No! Don't be silly! I've just got something in my eye!"

Accepting the excuse, Nanamii nodded her head in understanding and sat down up front of Miyu's desk and turned around to face both girls. "Did you hear the news Miyu?"

"News?" mumbled Miyu, a little confused. She could see Kanata and Santa talking in their seats next to Nanami. Sending the browned haired boy a silent glare she turned to look back at Nanami. "What news?"

"We got a new classmate!" piped Aya, her eyes going into a starry expression.

"New classmate?"

"Yeah, Christine saw him in the Principal's office. She says he's cute," rattled off Nanami, with a silly grin.

"Cute," mumbled Miyu, being reall not interested.

"I hope he's available," mumbled Aya dreamily.

After several more mintes of talking about the mysterious new student, the whole class quieted down as their adviser appeared. Simling softly at her students, she gave her greeting. Miyu feeling totally not interested today, blankly stared out the window. She did not take any notice as their teacher began to rattle off the origins of the new student nor the mention of her home town. Though, what took her back to reality was the mention of one very familiar name.

Ms. Mizuno beamed at her students. "Class this will be your new classmate, I do hope you treat him well and welcome him warmly. Koshiro, please step in,"

Miyu nearly fell out of her seat as she watched a light-brown haired teen with soft blue eyes and clad in the schools uniform, enter the room. Ignoring the many swoons of the girl population, Miyu gaped at the boy.

Koshiro smiled politely at the class and bowed in greeting. "Hi! My name's Tomada Koshiro, it's a pleasure to meet all of you!"

Miyu tried to contain her glee as she broke into a huge smile. She watched as their teacher pointed out a seat a few rows behind her. All her anger and hurt slowly seemed to disappear as she watched Koshiro slowly make it down her isle.

Koshiro mentally sweatdropped as nearly all the girls of the class began to follow his every move and nearly all the boys of the class sent him death glares. _'Note to self:This class **Not** normal'_. Sensing that someone particular was watching him, he quickly looked up and grinned broadly. As he slowly made his way towards his seat, he flashed a certain bonde haired, green eyed girl a peace sign, which she of course fully returned. Chuckling softly, he slid into his seat, with a broad grin.

Though the gesture did go unnoticed to everyone, it still was caught by a certain someone. Kanata couldn't help but scowl at the beaming Miyu as she looked behind her and smiled at the new student.

As the teacher began to start her lesson, rambling on about roots and squares, plus the what-so-evers that nobody really understood. Miyu felt a soft tap on her arm, and she looked down to see Aya slide a note onto her desk. Checking to see that Ms. Mizuno was busy rambling, she quickly turned arouned and sent Aya a questioning look. Aya just grinned broadly, with her usual stars-in-the-eyes expression and motioned towards Koshiro. Miyu eyed the grinning Koshiro and sent him a questioning look. Seeing that he wont respond, she sighed softly wondering what the boy really wanted and turned back up front. A soft smile played on her lips as she opened the letter and read its contents.

_Mi-chan, Lets eat lunch together! We have so much catching up to do! _

_Koshi_

Miyu grinned. '_Okay, so the day really isn't so bad after all,'_

Anoo, it's done! The first ever UFO baby fic! I hope all of you people liked it!

So, I need a little help! Yes, I need to know if I spelled Aya's and Nanami's names correctly! --; and do tell me what thier family names are!

So people one more word! **REVIEW!**

Till next time! Review and you shall receive the next chapter!

Elisabeth


End file.
